


Not So Quiet Nights

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Hank Anderson, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Hank sneaks off every night to close himself up in his room doing god knows what, and finally Connor gives in to curiosity and goes to check out for himself what Hank is up to.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 46





	Not So Quiet Nights

Recently Hank is making a habit of heading to his room a bit earlier than the usual time he sleeps. Connor doesn't mind or thinks anything much of it, maybe Hank just wants some quiet time to relax before going to sleep.

Tonight goes the same way; they have dinner and Connor offers to clean up while Hank goes off to do his own thing in his room. Hank doesn't argue and gives Connor a quick "goodnight" and rushes off. Connor thinks it’s a bit odd, but shrugs it off and goes to wash the dishes. His mind wanders as he washes, thinking what Hank can be up to this late at night closed up in his room. He knows it isn't right to snoop around, but curiosity gets the better of him and he decides maybe he can try listening outside to not disturb Hank and settle his thoughts.

Connor finishes cleaning up and heads near Hank’s bedroom door, he inches closer and presses his ear close to it, thanks to his advance model, his hearing can pick up even the slightest of sounds. What he hears though wasn't what he expected, and his face flushes a bright blue.

He hears Hank breathing heavy and the sound of some shuffling mixed with the occasional hushed groan and grunt. Connor puts two and two together and realizes that every night Hank went off to his room early was to masturbate before sleeping. As quietly as he could, Connor takes a few steps back hoping Hank doesn't notice him listening in. He goes off to sit on the couch to think over what he just discovered and glances down to think, only to discover something else. A tent is forming in his pants just from that small moment alone. He thinks about dealing with it, still being able to pick up the noises inside Hank's room from the couch, but pushes that thought aside for now and decides to turn in for the night, being too flustered to do anything else.

The next day is a bit awkward to say the least. Connor can't help but be especially shy around Hank all through work and the car ride home, whenever he looks at the man all he can think about is the noises from last night, how he imagines Hank shuffling under his own touch as he strokes himself, how Connor wants to be one touching him, how he wants to... but before he can finish that thought, he is interrupted by Hank calling out to him.

"Come again, Hank?" He says hoping not to arise too much suspension from being lost in his own thoughts.

"Uh, we're home.." Hank simply says glancing towards the house as they park into the driveway. Connor blushes and shakes his head. A rushed "Oh right" was all he says as he scurries out of the car and towards the front door. Hank finds Connor's recent behavior a bit odd, but figures it isn't too bad and Connor will tell him what’s up whenever he is ready as he always does.

They both go in and settle to unwind after a long day of being in the office, Connor heading off to the kitchen and seeing what they can have for dinner. He is a bit fidgety but manages to calm down and goes to start preparing the food while Hank settles on the couch and watches TV. They both enjoy dinner and talk for a bit, thoughts about the recent case they got, updates Connor got on how Markus and the rest of the Jericho group are doing, and anything else that comes to mind.

The day comes to a close like normal, Hank getting ready to close himself in his room for the night and Connor cleaning up. They exchange the usual goodnight, and Connor hears the door close behind Hank. He sighs being relieved that Hank doesn't question him about his recent behavior, but also feels an urge to head over to said door. He tries shaking off the feeling but can't seem to.

'Just a quick check to confirm that is what he does every night, maybe it was just a one night thing?' He tells himself and wraps up what he’s doing and makes his way towards Hank's bedroom door, being careful to make little to no noise. He leans against the wall and moves his ear near the door and focuses in on any noise happening inside. Sure enough same as last night, heavy breathing, groans, shuffling, Hank is jerking off again.

Connor bites his lip but can't tear himself away from the door, enjoying the sounds that comes out of Hank. And same as before, he starts getting hard the more he hears Hank trying to quietly pleasure himself. Connor can't help but allow himself to slide down towards the floor, sitting with his back against the wall as he slowly starts undoing his pants. He allows his cock to finally be free from the restriction his clothes have and wraps a hand around it, stroking himself to the sounds of Hank doing the same. He lets out a small moan but quickly puts a hand over his mouth, pausing to see if Hank noticed it. There is a small gap in Hank's groans, but they continue right back up, so Connor concludes that its drowned out by Hank and continues stroking himself.

He keeps his hand over his mouth, muffling out his moans as he opens his legs wider, getting lost in the idea of Hank pleasuring him as he strokes him, or better yet is giving him a blow job. He is so lost in the feeling that he doesn't catch Hank getting slowly louder, his groans and breathing now being more audible.

On the other side, seems a certain lieutenant catches on that he isn't alone. If the fact that Connor only acts weird around him or the fact that he quickly notices that a shadow is suddenly visible through the gap on the bottom of his door only when he retreats to his room, he quickly realizes what causes Connor to act so shy around him all of a sudden. If only Connor knew that he is the cause of Hank needing to relieve himself every night, imagining it’s the android teasing and pleasuring him instead. But now knowing, and hearing ever so slightly, that Connor is on the same page, he figures he'll give him a bit more to work with to help himself out there.

Hank doesn't hold back on his sounds of pleasure and even goes as far as getting louder slowly seeing if Connor will follow along. If anything, knowing that Connor is listening in and jerking off too based on the rapidly moving shadow, it makes him more worked up and horny. His cock throbs more than his usual nights and he decides to have some extra fun. Every so often he will quietly throw in Connor's name mixed with his groans and grunts. The first time he does, he sees the shadow stop for a little but after the second and third time, the shadow only moves more erratically, and Connor slowly lets himself slip and gets a bit louder as he squirms outside.

Both keep this up for a few minutes, Hank finally getting close and hoping Connor is too.

"Fuck, I'm gonna- Connor.." he manages to slur out to give Connor some sort of notice outside his door. Of course, since his name was involved, Connor notices and nods to himself feeling his release close as well. Hank is the first to finish, gripping his bedsheets as he grits his teeth and bucks his hips up, cum shooting out in thick ropes making a mess on himself and groaning as he rides out his orgasm, stroking every drop out of himself. Upon hearing Hank, Connor whines following not far behind, covering himself and the floor partly in his cum. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath and looks at the mess he made while hearing Hank collect himself as well.

"Y’know, the door is unlocked, and I wouldn't have mind if you wanted to join in~" a voice comes from inside Hank's bedroom. Connor tenses up and freezes. He’s caught, but Hank doesn't sound upset? He’s too in shock to hear Hank's footsteps approaching the door and it swings open a second later. Connor whips his head up and face flushes seeing Hank catch him exposed and discovering the mess he made listening in on him.

"Aw Con, now we have two places to clean up, would be easier if it was only one, hm?" Hank says with a chuckle. Connor can't find the words to respond, but his eyes wander down and fixate on Hank's cock. He feels his own twitch at the slight of it and for the first time in the past few minutes he moves from his spot on the floor, inching closer to Hank.

"Oh, hey Connor-" is all he can get out before he lets out a shaky sigh as Connor takes the tip of Hank's cock in his mouth slowly as he situates himself on his knees in front of Hank, eyes half lidded and his own cock already getting hard.

"Ah, fuck.." Hank groans out breathlessly, not even sure if he can go another round, but Connor's warm mouth wrapped around him is enough to want to try. He places a hand on Connor's head and begins guiding him to take in more of his length into his mouth, Connor obeying without any hesitation and seemingly getting pleasure from this himself. Connor bobs his head and moans, the vibration of it making Hank let out a slurred groan, so Connor keeps doing it on occasion. Hank feels his cock throb in the android’s mouth, seeing that he does have another go in him, though not as long lasting. He tugs at Connor's hair signaling that he is feeling himself already getting close due to his previous work and Connor's skilled mouth. Connor almost doesn't wanna pull away, wanting to taste Hank finish in his mouth, but reluctantly lets Hank's cock slide out of his mouth, a string of precum connecting the two as he looks up at Hank, needy and a bit disappointed.

"We aren't done yet, come here baby" Hank says with a smile as he takes a hold of Connor's hand and guides him onto his bed. "On your back~" Connor nods and does as he was told, getting comfortable laying back and letting Hank be in charge. "You helped please me, now it’s your turn, hm?" Hank asks and runs a hand under Connor's shirt. He shivers at his touch and sighs, positive stimulus overwhelming him as his fantasy from earlier is playing out in front of him.

"You like when I touch you?" Hank says and Connor only nods in reply, "Where~?" Hank adds. As if seemingly on cue, Connor's cock throbs in response, precum already beading on the tip and dribbling down. Hank only smirks and asks again, wanting to hear more of Connor's voice.

"Touch me there, please" Connor manages to finally say and Hank doesn't waste a second in wrapping a hand around him, earning a whine from the android. Hank begins stroking him as he gets a hold of his own member, seeing as they both are already a bit tired from before, it won't take long to wrap up this round.

The sounds of now not so hushed moans and groans fills the room, both lost in the pleasure of getting each other off together being the only thing on their minds. As Hank reaches his climax again, he decides to take Connor down with him. He lets go of Connor's cock only for a second before getting a hold of both at the same time, and feeling Hank's thick cock press against his own makes Connor moan and arch his back, barely hanging on by a thread.

"Fuck, cum with me baby" Hank pants out, Connor can only whine back in response as he grips onto the bed sheet and bucks his hips. Connor is first to finish this time, letting out the lewdest noises and cursing as his cums all over himself and Hank's hand. Hank cums right after, both mixing as he continues stroking them both, getting a whimper from Connor being overstimulated.

He lays next to him as they both pant trying to catch their breaths, the second round completely wearing them out. Connor can't help but cuddle up closer to Hank, enjoying his warmth and comfort. Hank wraps an arm around him and kisses his head, enjoying the aftercare.

"Does this mean I can now join you every night before bed? One mess is better than two~" Connor coos and Hank chuckles placing a kiss on Connor's lips.

"Sure, door is always unlocked."

**Author's Note:**

> still learning tags and all, if I should add any others let me know :'>  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
